Prisoner
by zachjackel
Summary: in a fire nation prison a prisoner is too dangerous for the guards to handle.so the firelord has sent his daughter to get him under control. I know i suck at summaries oh well, rated m for lemony goodness. sorry i've got writers block this story on hold


prisoner

Set before day of black sun in a fire nation prison

* * *

Azula Mai and Ty lee walked down the prison hallway.

"remind me why we have to come down here in this icky place." Ty lee said

"because the fire lord said that the guards were having trouble with a prisoner." Mai answered.

"but why do we have to do it.?" Ty lee persisted.

"because my father told us too, besides father says he might even be a better bender than me, i know he's just tricking me into coming down here by saying that but still i cant allow my ego to be hurt." Azula said silencing Ty lee.

"but I'm really really horny, and i had plans." Ty lee complained.

"Quit thinking about it even i can smell the hormones You're putting out." Mai complained.

They turned the corner and seen the guards panting heavily next to a guard corpse.

"what happened here?" Azula asked in a commanding tone.

"dumb ass new guy decided... he wanted... to save you the trouble... of coming down here... got himself killed." one guard said in between breaths.

Azula analyzed the corpse's armour.

"does the prisoner have a weapon?" Azula asked noticing several scrapes in the armour.

"no he has claws. He's a true beast. Lost his mind a while back and runs on instinct."

" wasn't he chained up?"Azula asked.

" he pulled the chain from the wall." one guard said.

Azula reached to remove the corpses helmet.

" i don't advise that mam." a guard said.

"**you** don't advise me, i command you." Azula said pulling the helmet off.

She immediately regretted it the soldiers face was nearly torn beyond recognition of being human and there was a bite out of his neck.

Azula made a screwed up face and replaced the helmet.

***

Ty lee looked curiously at the man who was sniffing the air.

His pants were torn in many places and his shirt was non existent. He had a chain collar around his neck and metal locks around his hands and feet with the chains still attached.

He stepped closer to her and sniffed the air even more.

Ty lee remembered Mai saying something about being able to smell her hormones. _The guard said he was a beast man maybe his nose is really good. I wonder when he last got some._ Ty lee bit her lower lip. _Ahhh what the hell._

The man was so close to her now that he was practically touching her.

She pushed her chest out a bit and it touched him. He looked down an cocked his head sideways.

"You really do need to be shown what to do don't you." Ty lee whispered.

Ty lee pulled her top over her head revealing her perky tits. The beast man grabbed one and Ty lee inhaled sharply.

"that's good." she said drawing out the last word.

He grabbed her other breast and squeezed them both. Ty lee moaned in pleasure feeling her self getting wet.

She closed her eyes and opened them again when she felt his mouth on her breast.

She guided his head over her nipple and he rammed his head forward again taking her erect nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it making Ty lee groan.

_I wonder how big he is._ Ty lee reached down and grabbed his groin. ohhh_ he's nice and big_.

She pulled down his pants while he continued to knead and suck on her breasts.

She pulled down her own pants and underwear exposing her dripping slit.

He immediatley stopped and sniffed the air. He sniffed down her body until he reached her swollen mound. He took a lick and she gasped. He kept licking and her knees went wobbly.

She pushed him onto his back and he tried to get back up. She pushed him back down.

"nuh uh, i wanna be on top." she said seductively.

She kissed him and he went still. She positioned herself above his hardened shaft.

He cocked his head at her. Then she sat down on him. His hips bucked and Ty lee moaned. He moved his hips up grunted. He moved faster making Ty lee moan.

***

"hey where did Ty lee go?" Mai's asked looking around.

Azula looked around and seen the door was open ever so slightly.

"ohh no what has she done this time." Azula groaned.

Azula and Mai opened the door cautiously and froze when they seen the beast man. Ty lee was riding him and moaning.

Azula and Mai had shocked looks on there faces as they watched Ty lee and the beast man fucking.

One of the guards peeked in and flew backwards with a nose bleed.

Azula snapped out of her stupor first."what are you doing!" she yelled.

" ohh. He'sssss soooooo goood!" Ty lee said bouncing up and down.

" Ty lee You're fucking a beast man!" Mai yelled " that's bestiality!"

" I'm only, ohhh gawd, fucking the man part." Ty lee said in between moans.

Ty lee suddenly cried out and collapsed on top of the beast man. He just kept pumping in and out of her. She cried out again.

"did she just cum?" Mai asked.

" i don't, really know." Azula said captivated by the scene.

Ty lee screamed again when the beast man grunted and pumped into her once really hard and grunted.

"did he just cum?" Azula asked.

"i think so." Mai said.

Ty lee lay on top of the beast man for a while breathing heavy.

" that was just what i needed."she said picking herself up. "hey i just realized i beat the prisoner for you guys!"

Azula and Mai face palmed themselves.

Ty lee stood up pulling him out of her. She stepped away from him and stopped. "woh light headed."

she wobbled a bit and started to fall. She never hit the floor because the beast man caught her.

"Looks like i owe you one." Ty lee said.

The beast man grunted and lay her down on the floor before sitting down himself.

Azula gaped at his cock. She shook her head and got Ty lee her clothes. " it hurts to walk doesn't it?" Azula asked.

Ty lee nodded.

"well that's what you get for fucking an inmate." Azula said giving Ty lee her clothes.

Mai helped Ty lee walk out once she was dressed.

" you guards tell anyone what you saw and you lose you're tongues." Azula threatened.

Both snapped to attention. "Yes mam!"

"hes calm now go chain him up." Azula ordered.

The guards ran into the cell and came back out holding his chains tightly and pulling him aggressively to the next cell.

He stopped when he was walking past the girls. The guards tugged roughly on his chains and the guard closest to him dropped into a fire bending stance.

The beast man looked at him and smiled wickedly. The girls didn't have time to react before the beast man whipped the guards who were holding his chains into the wall and launched a fireball at the guard who was in a fire bending stance.

He ran down the hall with Azula chasing eagerly after him.

_Fool doesn't even know hes on the thirteenth floor._ Azula thought to herself picking up her pace._ And the stairs are in the other direction_

Azula seen a window at the end of the hallway. It was unbarred and didn't have anything blocking it. _He wouldn't_.

He did.

He jumped out grabbing the sill and twisting in mid air. Before he dropped down Azula looked into his eyes and seen a spark of intelligence.

He laughed as he dropped a few floors and caught himself on another window sill.

" **Damn it!" **Azula yelled.

She walked back to her friends she would never catch him now. He had a few floors head start. The guards at the gate would have to catch him. Though she was doubtful if they could.

"girls we've got a hunt on our hands." Azula said walking past her two friends

"got away huh." Mai said supporting Ty lee.

" he's fast and dropped a few floors before going back in threw another window. He's also not just running on instinct anymore. Hes able to think now." Azula said.

" he's also got really good stamina." Ty lee said smiling.

There it is please review (no flames please) tell me if you guys want the story to continue or not

if there Aren't any reviews in a few days or if i just get bored i'll post the second chapter.

thnx for reading

zach


End file.
